


Shooting Stars

by Longlivemystories



Series: Gorillaz [9]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cute shit, kinda smut?, very very very little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 13:23:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11852472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longlivemystories/pseuds/Longlivemystories
Summary: Uh someone requested Shooting Stars via prompt so uh here it's rly short and i'm sorry





	Shooting Stars

The crisp, night air hit their skins with an unfamiliarity that chilled the two lovers to their bones. There was firsts for everything and this certainly was an exciting shock to their systems. Making love under the stars had always been a dream of 2D's and now here they were, him and Russel, locked in the most intimate of embraces. The singer couldn't keep his eyes off of the drummer's face, his beautiful, ethereal face. 2D tried to keep as upright as he could, lanky hands resting on Russel's chest, in order to not shadow Russel face. All they had to guide them was the light of the full moon and various stars.

The night started out with 2D running from the house, trying to escape Murdoc's usual bitching. Russel followed suit, etching an angry reminder in his brain to chew the bassist out later. The drummer caught 2D by his wrist when he finally caught up and pulled, bringing the singer in close for a tight hug. The blue-haired man was reluctant at first, simply wanting to hide away, afraid he was being too shameful, but eventually he gave in and accepted the hug, burying his face into his lover's neck. 

It took a long time for either to talk, either one worried that if they spoke, the other would turn away, be it from fear or shame. Finally, the taller man let out a heavy, shaking sigh and moved in even closer.

"I'm sorry..."

Russel knew it was useless to tell him not to worry about what had just happened, so instead he smiled lightly up at him. 

"Let's stargaze for a bit, hm?"

Those words were reassurance enough to the singer and so they laid down, Russel flat on his back while his taller lover curled up to him, head resting on his chest. Fortunately, it was a cloudless sky and warm with just a touch of wind, perfect to keep away bugs and cool heated bodies.

Russel had started to learn more about the stars due to 2D's knowledge and interest of the night sky and for once, no words were spoke between the two for a while. When they did speak, however, fears were assuaged and warm, comfortable feelings formed a comfortable bubble around the two, as if nothing could possibly interrupt or hurt them ever again. 

Then there they were, bodies locked together, closer than they could ever be. Soft moans filled the dark air, mostly coming from 2D. Angelic, almost musical, gasps flowed from his opened mouth as they moved, messy hair making an umbrella around his face, casting a shadow. Russel didn't know that 2D was staring so intently down at him, how much love was practically gushing from 2D's pores. 

Russel's eyes opened a little wider, looking passed the singer and into the sky to see the stars. Some were falling, shooting passed at high speeds.

"'D--"

"I know," he whispered.

2D knew about the stars because he could see the reflection in Russel's eyes. At first, he'd thought it was just how his eyes were, filled with something as beautiful as the night sky, displaying such a spectaticle one saw once or twice in their life time. He realized not long after that it really was the night sky, but later, when they were inside laying together, Russel's eyes were filled with something much more beautiful than shootings stars: They were filled with love and aspiration.


End file.
